1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable sheltering structures similar to canopies, umbrellas, tents, etc., and particularly to a portable collapsible awning that includes a canopy and a walkway awning extending from the canopy, and further having an end adapted for resting on a vehicle roof to provide door-to-door protection when entering and exiting the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Covered walkways for protecting users from rain, snow and other inclement weather have been available in a wide variety of configurations for many years. Such walkways are typically in the form of a large umbrella or an awning that is fixed to a building or to the ground in a stationary manner. Although fixed awnings and umbrellas may be collapsed, they are not readily transportable.
Portable and collapsible covering systems have been utilized for a variety of purposes, and such systems typically include a plurality of support frame members joined together by cross bars, allowing the frame members to be collapsed and expanded in the longitudinal direction, similar in manner to an accordion. Such systems, however, are only collapsible in one direction and, thus, must be transported in a conveyance or vehicle that is at least as wide as the individual frame members. In order to make such a system easily transportable, the width of each frame member must be reduced, which does not allow the covering to serve a large group of people.
Further, such portable coverings are not adapted for use with a vehicle. If it is desired to provide protection from the vehicle's door to the user's destination, the frame must be positioned close to the door of the vehicle. The frame, however, would prevent the vehicle door from being fully opened. It would be desirable to provide a system allowing for the free opening of the vehicle door and providing a covered walkway from the door to the user's destination. Thus, a portable collapsible awning solving the aforementioned problems is desired.